You're a what?
by Dumbass-kagehina
Summary: Hinata never touched water when there were others around. The night he slipped out he got discovered by Kageyama.


**Mermaid/merman AU**

The whole Karasuno team were on the plane on their way to Australia. After winning against Shiratorizawa the school funded this week long trip for them.

Kageyama and Hinata sat next to eachother, like always. Shouyou nudged Kageyama "You think we are allowed to swim in the ocean there?" Kageyama looked at him, shrugging "How would I know? I've never been there"

Shouyou crossed his arms pouting, he wanted to swim so badly again, he missed going deep into the waters and look at all the fishes there. He heard Kageyama talk so he turned to look at him "I said, why do you want to swim anyway? You never did at other school trips or at PE. I always thought you were afraid of water or couldn't swim"

Shouyou eyes widened, he forgot he was supposed to pretend that he couldn't swim, he shook his head grinning "Hehe, I was just wondering if it was allowed or not" he pouted, he might have to sneak out at nights.

"We're about to land, Shouyou, Tobio, please fasten your seatbelts" Shouyou looked up to see Suga smiling at them, he nodded and did as asked. He looked over at Suga again "Suga-san...Where exactly will we be staying?" Suga hummed "I don't know the exact name of the hotel but it is close to the ocean" He winked.

Shouyou blinked but smiled widely, he really might have to sneak off in the night. When they landed they all shuffled out of the plane and into the airport. Tobio stretched his arms above his head, glancing over at Hinata who seemed a little too excited. "Don't go running off, I don't want to look for you in a foreign country" Shouyou nodded, waving him off, not really listening which pissed Tobio off.

Daichi gathered everyone outside of the airport "Ok guys, we'll be going in pairs, Suga will give everyone a piece of paper with the address of the hotel on it. Give it to the driver when you enter your cab. It should take about 40 minutes to get there. Don't think of going anywhere else" He glared at Tanaka and Nishinoya who just ignored him.

Suga handed everyone the address, whispering to Hinata "That goes for you as well, no running off" Shouyou looked at him before smiling "Why would I do that?" Suga just shook his head "Daichi and I will go off first, the rest will follow, understood?" A chorus of _yes sir!_ were heard.

Hinata and Kageyama were the last to take a cab, Tobio handing the piece of paper to the cab driver who nodded and took off. Shouyou looked out of the window, whispering "Please wait..." Tobio looked at him "Wait for what?" He narrowed his eyes "What are you planning? Suga-san said you shouldn't run off"

"it's nothing Bakeyama! A-ah! Don't do this in the car!" He tried to kick Tobio but only managed to slip even further down the seat, blinking up at Kageyama "U-um...K-kageyama...c-can you please get off?" Tobio looked down, realising their position and quickly sat up, looking out of the window pretending nothing happend.

They arrived quicker to their hotel then they thought. Shouyou stepped out, his attention immediatly turning towards the ocean, he looked around only seeing a couple of people. "Daichi-san! Can I explore the beach real quickly?" Daichi looked at him frowning "I give you 30 minutes, bring Kageyama with you! Be back in the lobby by then"

Shouyou nodded, pulling Kageyama with him. "Why do I have to come with you? What's so great about the beach anyway?" Tobio grumbled, Shouyou shushed him, getting irritated, if only he knew how great the ocean could be, Shouyou thought.

Shouyou stopped walking, staring longingly at the water, Tobio stood next to him "What is it? You look sad..." Shouyou shook his head looking up at him "It just looks beautiful, I wish I could swim" He laughed, turning to start walking towards the rocks.

Kageyama followed him "If we get free time I could teach you how...if you want?" Shouyou shook his head "I'm fine, I will watch from the sidelines" He grinned, glancing back at the water. Tobio looked at his watch "we have 20 minutes left, what do you want to do?"

Shouyou let out a shaky breath "Lets just go back.." Kageyama nodded, deciding to question it later, something troubled Shouyou and he wanted to know what it was. They slowly walked back towards the hotel, seeing Suga waving at them. "Hurry up! We're assigning you to your rooms!"

Hinata didn't know why, but he grabbed onto Kageyama's arm "I want to share a room with him!" He pointed at Kageyama who blinked at him. "Are you ok with that Kageyama?" Suga asked. Tobio looked down at Hinata, who looked at him with begging eyes. He nodded "It's fine, I'll room with him"

Hinata took the key from Suga looking at the number on it "It's on the 6th floor Shouyou" He patted Shouyou's head who nodded slowly, grasping onto Kageyama's hand, walking towards the elevators. "Care to explain?" When Shouyou looked at him he continued "You've been acting weird since we got on the plane and even weirder when we were at the beach earlier. Does the water scare you that much?"

Shouyou looked back down as they entered the elevator "It is scary" It was a lie, the water wasn't scary, not to him, it was like a second home to him. If only he could be honest with Kageyama and show it to him. He trusted Kageyama on the court, but could he trust him enough outside of it?

Tobio pushed the button to the 6th floor, looking down at their linked hands, he wanted to pull away but something stopped him from doing so. Shouyou slowly pulled his hand away only for Tobio to pull it back to him, mumbling "Y-you can ho-hold onto it if you want" He blushed glaring at the doors.

Shouyou couldn't help the smile that creeped onto his face "Thank you..." He didn't know why Kageyama was so nice to him today but he decided not to question it. They stepped out as it reached their floor, Shouyou looked at the key "Room 65...I think that's that way..." He started to walk only to stumble back as Tobio stood still "W-what?" Kageyama pointed to the other side "It's this way" He started to walk, pulling a whining Hinata behind him.

Tobio took the key from Hinata and opened the door "Waah! This room is so big!" He ran towards the windows, pressing his hands against it "The ocean..." he smiled sadly. Tobio closed the door behind him, walking up to him "There's something else going on...you're not scared. You look sad, but not scared" Shouyou turned around, leaning against the window, nodding slowly.

Before Tobio could say something Hinata held his hands up "I always tell you everything, but this is something I just cannot say, I won't be able to explain it" Tobio frowned but nodded. "Maybe...someday, maybe someday I will be able too" He opened the balcony door, stepping out, breathing in the fresh air, shivering as he smelled the ocean.

Kageyama looked at him, blinking as he thought he saw a green glimpse on Shouyou's skin, shaking his head _"Must be the light"_ "Hinata, it's almost diner time, do you want to go down or want to eat here?"

"I want to eat here, I'm a little tired" Tobio nodded, texting Suga to let him know they were staying in their room "I will order room service, are you ok with anything?" Shouyou nodded, gripping onto the railing tightly.

"I'm going to take a bath, please let me know when room service is here" Hinata walked to their bathroom "Should be here in 20 minutes" Hinata nodded "Please...knock on the door and don't just come barging in, o-ok?" Tobio raised an eyebrow but nodded "Alright...not that I would barge in, but ok"

20 minutes later and room service arrived, Tobio opened the door letting the man inside "Thank you" he said, bowing a little. Tobio knocked on the bathroom door "The food is here" He heard a big splash and like something heavy falling on the ground "I-i'll be there in a minute!" Tobio frowned, wondering if he should go inside "Are you ok? Did you fall?"

Shouyou frantically tried to dry off "Come on...come on!" he mumbled, he looked around looking for a hair dryer, seeing it laying on the top shelf, he grumbled "Ok...almost" he spoke up "I'm almost done!" He sighed in relief as he stood back up, wrapping the towel around his waist.

Tobio sat down on one of the beds, waiting for Shouyou to come out, looking up as the bathroom door opened. "Are you ok? It sounded like you fell" Shouyou smiled sheepishly "I almost did, I was surprised when I heard you knock so I a slipped and almost fell, but I'm good!" He grinned, giving Tobio a thumbs up.

After eating everything Shouyou lay down on the bed "Ah~ That was good! The seafood is so good here" He licked his lips, Tobio chuckled "It was really good, but are you sure you're feeling well? Your skin looks a little green, like when we have a match coming up and you're feeling nauseous" Shouyou looked down at his body, not seeing anything "I'm fine and my skin color is the same as always, you're seeing things Kageyama~"

They both fell asleep shortly after that. Shouyou woke up a little after midnight, hearing the sea calling out to him, he stood up quietly, tip toeing towards the door and leaving the room. He looked around to see if anyone was there before bolting towards the elevator. "I'm coming..." he shivered at the thought of going home...if only for a short while, he longed to feel free again.

Once in the lobby he sprinted out of the hotel and towards the beach. As he looked towards the rocks he saw the waves crashing against them. "Are you angry?" Shouyou took his shoes off, walking towards the water, not noticing that someone was following him.

Tobio frowned as he heard the door close "Where is he going at this time..." Tobio quietly followed Shouyou down and out of the hotel. "The beach? Is he crazy..." his eyes widened as Shouyou took his shoes off and walked into the water, only to disappear under it.

"Shit! What the hell is he doing!?" Tobio sprinted forward, pulling his shoes and shirt off before diving into the water, looking around for the redhead. _"where is he!?"_ Shouyou relaxed as soon as he went under, he felt himself becoming one with the ocean again. He heard a splash and turned around, gasping as he saw Kageyama swimming towards him.

 _"That idiot.."_ Shouyou knew Kageyama wouldn't be able to hold his breath any longer and swam towards him. Kageyama's eyes widened as he looked at Hinata, a dark green tail swishing back and forth before him. Tobio felt his eyes grow heavy as he couldn't breath anymore.

Shouyou smiled softly before placing his lips on Kageyama's, letting him stay awake. Tobio looked at him strangly, watching Shouyou as he pointed up, swimming up pulling Kageyama along with him. Shouyou lay in the water at the beach, looking at Kageyama who sat up looking at him.

"You...You're a mermaid" Shouyou giggled "man...Merman, Kageyama" Tobio shook his head, staring with big eyes as Shouyou's tail "Do you want me to hide it?" Shouyou pushed himself up "No!" Kageyama stood up, walking up to him.

Shouyou followed his movements, moving back into the water a bit "Is this why you never touch water? And why you never shower with us?" Hinata nodded "If anyone would've found out I'm sure everyone in Japan would know it in a day and I would be the freak of Japan and I know scientists would love to dissect me just to know how or what"

Kageyama looked at him "I...I would never...I won't say anything to anyone" Shouyou smiled, he knew he could trust Kageyama "Thank you" he looked back at his tail, moving forward towards the sand, waiting for his tail to disappear so he could stand back up.

"The ocean is like my second home" He sat next to Kageyama in the sand, looking at the waters. "Are...are you from there?" Shouyou laughed a little shaking his head "You could say it's a curse? But I've grown fond of it and I absolutely love to be in water, specially the ocean"

Tobio looked at him "You kissed me...when we were under water" Shouyou blushed "If I didn't, you would've drowned, by kissing you I kind of gave you the ability to breath under the water longer than normally, but only for a short while"

Kageyama cupped Shouyou's face, turning his face towards him. Shouyou looked at him with big eyes "K-kage-" Tobio pressed his lips against Shouyou's gently, tilting his head a bit. Hinata's eyes grew even bigger, his hands started shaking, placing them on Kageyama's chest to push him away.

"W-why..." Shouyou looked down at the sand and before Kageyama could answer him they heard someone yelling their names, as they looked up they saw Suga and Daichi running up to them. Suga panted "W-why are guys here?" Daichi was mad, pointing back at the hotel "Go back right now! We will talk when we get there"

They all walked back to the hotel quietly. Suga placed his hand on Daichi's shoulder, whispering "Dai-chan...please don't be too hard on them ok?" he smiled as he saw Daichi's ears turn red. Shouyou held his hands to himself this time, looking down, mumbling "I should've never went out..."

Kageyama frowned hearing that, placing a hand on Shouyou's shoulder he shook his head. Daichi spoke up "sit down and explain yourselves" They both sat down, Kageyama started talking "After we had roomservice we fell asleep and Hinata woke up not feeling well, I thought it might've been the seafood, so we went out to get some fresh air. I'm sorry for heading out without asking for permission" he stood up bowing deeply. Shouyou looked at him in shock _"he lied...for me?"_

Daichi nodded "Next time, make sure to let one of us know, we are in a foreign country so it would be harder to look for you here" They both nodded, bowing. "Now, lets all go back to bed ok?" Suga smiled at them, he held Hinata back as the other two went towards the elevator. "Next time, hide your skin more, it's showing my dear boy" he tapped Shouyou's cheek gently.

Hinata could only stare at Suga with his mouth wide open "Oi! Hinata what are you standing there for, lets go" Kageyama held the doors open, waiting for Hinata to get into the elevator. Shouyou walked in, tugging on Kageyama's shirt "I think Suga-san is one..." Tobio looked down at him "One what? Ooh...you mean a merman?" Shouyou nodded "He said I should hide my skin tone better, does it really look different now?"

Tobio leaned down, looking at Hinata's face, turning his head a little "There is something on the sides of your neck up to your cheeks, it looks like...scales?" Hinata panicked covering his scales "aah...I thought they went away already, y-you think Daichi-san noticed them?"

Kageyama shook his head "I don't think so, or he might've said something about it" He took Hinata by his hand as they walked out of the elevator and to their room, Hinata squeezed his hand "Why...why did you kiss me on the beach?" Tobio unlocked the door and stepped inside, closing the door after Hinata stepped in.

"I wanted to know what I felt underwater wasn't my imagination" Shouyou blinked "You...you felt it too?" Shouyou gasped and covered his mouth when Tobio nodded. "Does that mean something?" Shouyou wasn't sure, he had heard stories but he wasn't sure if he could give an answer to Kageyama "I-i'm not sure...I mean, I have heard some things. If Suga-san is one, I could ask him"

Tobio looked at him, taking out his phone "I will text him, the three of us can talk" Shouyou sat down on the bed, trembling slightly. Tobio started texting Suga if he could possibly come to their room, he immediatly answered that he would be there with Daichi.

"He's taking Daichi with him...if Suga-san knows what's going on, then I'm sure Daichi-san knows it too" Hinata pulled his knees up to his chest "I-I need...I need to calm down..c-can you fill the tub with water?" Tobio nodded "I can do that, is just normal water ok?" Shouyou nodded, biting his lip.

Kageyama finished filling the tub, getting startled as he sees Hinata standing by the door "You can get in now" Shouyou pulled his shirt over his head "Uhm...could you..?" Tobio looked away as Shouyou quickly got rid of his pants and boxers, slipping into the water. Tobio heard the water splashing on the ground and slowly looked over, seeing the big same big dark green tail that he saw at the beach.

Tobio crouched down "It's beautiful..." Shouyou's face turned red "Th-thank you..." Tobio smiled making Shouyou gasp, this smile was not the creepy smile Shouyou was used to, this one was...nice. He slowly reached out his hand, placing it on Tobio's cheek. "You should smile like that more often" Kageyama leaned forward "You too, I don't like seeing you so sad" he covered Shouyou's lips for the second time that night.

Shouyou closed his eyes, his tail slamming against the tub, he wrapped his arms around Tobio's neck as he kissed him back. Shouyou pulled back slowly, smiling as he felt Tobio kiss his forehead "You need to keep your tail still before you break something" Kageyama chuckled, tapping Shouyou's nose who couldn't stop the giggle escaping his throat.

Kageyama stood up as he heard a knock on the door "I'll be right back" he left to open the door, Hinata could hear them faintly, dipping his head under the water to block them out "Suga-san wait!" Suga barged into the bathroom, looking at the tub he sighed "Shouyou..." he tapped the boys tail, Shouyou flapped it, coming back up, wiping his face, his eyes wide.

Suga crouched down infront of him "Don't be scared, I do exactly the same when I get scared or nervous" He smiled. Shouyou looked at Kageyama and Daichi then back at Suga "Y-you're one too?" Suga nodded "I actually thought I was the only one left, I knew you were one the moment I saw you bickering with Kageyama for the first time. When we get angry, flustered or scared we tend to hide behind our true selfs. You showed your scales on your face and neck back in the lobby as well" He stood back up

"You need to control your emotions better when you're around others, Shouyou, it's not good if people found out" Shouyou nodded "Kageyama is the only one who knows..." Tobio turned towards Suga "Suga-san, when we were at the beach earlier, Shouyou was in the water and before I found out he was a merman, I thought he was drowning when he tried to swim. At one moment I couldn't breathe anymore but then Hinata..."

Suga and Daichi smiled "He kissed you" Daichi had said that and Kageyama nodded, Suga continued "And you felt something? As Daichi would call it "magical"" he covered his mouth giggling. "That, is actually you making some sort of contract, Shouyou. When you kissed Kageyama to save him from drowning, that kiss connected the both of you. You could say you two belong together? Are made for eachother? Or as I like to call it, soulmates"

Daichi continued "The reason you react so calm about this Kageyama is because you already knew. Suga explained to me when I found is that he saved me before when we were younger, apparently when we were 7 years old I almost drowned as well, Suga saved me the exact way you saved Kageyama tonight, Shouyou."

Shouyou frowned "I don't remember saving anyone before though" Kageyama pointed at himself "And I've never drowned before" Suga and Daichi looked at eachother "Mmh, that is strange" Suga scratched his head. Shouyou looked at Kageyama and quickly looked back down, face red and smiling shyly. Kageyama cleared his throat, scratchign the back of his head.

"Alright alright, Suga, lets leave these two alone, if any of you have questions about this, feel free to drop by our room anytime, ok?" Daichi pushed a complaining Suga out of their room, shutting the door behind them. "So...w-we're soulmates?" Shouyou looked down into the water at his tail at the corner of his eye he could see Kageyama crouching down, taking his hand.

"Shouyou...I don't care about this whole soulmate thing, but I do know that I really like you" He played with Shouyou's fingers. Shouyou tugged on his hand "I-i really like you too, T-Tobio" Tobio smiled widely at that "Let me lay some towels on the bed then I will get you out, ok?" Hinata nodded, pouting as Tobio let go of his hand.

Kageyama grabbed a few towels, spreading them over the covers, not wanting them to get wet. Shouyou tried to calm himself down, his tail flopping against the tub as his heart continued to beat fast. "Kageyama likes me" He covered his face, screaming into his hands.

Tobio ran to the bathroom as he heard a scream "What's wrong!?" He looked down at Shouyou who looked at him with a red face "No-nothing...I-i'm fine" Tobio chuckled, crouching down to slip his arms under Shouyou's tail and back "Hold onto me" When he felt Shouyou wrap his arms around him he lifted him up.

Shouyou buried his face in Tobio's neck "I'm heavy...aren't I?" Tobio scoffed "With this tail a little more than normally, yes" Shouyou whined making Kageyama laugh, he lay Shouyou down gently, sitting down next to him, covering his tail with another towel "Just so it dries a little faster" he smiled, pushing Hinata's hair out of his face.

"You know, I really don't care that you're a merman. It is quite amazing, specially since you can seem to breathe under water and swim much easier" Shouyou grinned at that "I can even talk to the fish!" He laughed at Kageyama's expression "It's true~ They always let me know what happend, or if there's danger nearby, that way I can escape before something is happening"

Kageyama let out a huff "You're quite something" He laughed softly, holding Shouyou close, who closed his eyes at the contact. "Lets get some sleep, ok?" Shouyou hummed, already dozing off.

The next day they all gathered in the lobby "Since this is a vacation none of us are forced to do any activities related to volleyball" Daichi looked at everyone "If you want to go somewhere, do not go alone, always bring someone with you! Also, do not forget to bring your phones with you, if something does happen call me or Coach Ukai, he arrived this morning and is resting in his room right now"

Suga smiled "You can all leave now~ Have fun and be careful!" Shouyou clung onto Kageyama's arm "Tobio, lets go look around at the shops" Kageyama yawned, nodding, ruffling Shouyou's hair. He was quite surprised when he woke up this morning, Shouyou managed to get ontop of him, completely naked, he shook his head to get the images to leave his mind.

"I'm sorry for not covering myself up this morning, I kind of forgot" Shouyou's cheeks were red, squeezing Kageyama's hand. Tobio smiled, squeezing his hand back "Don't worry about it, lets go eat something first ok?" Shouyou nodded, walking out of the hotel.

Hinata looked up at the sky, smiling widely "It's a nice day for a swim" he looked at Tobio who only shook his head "Not today, Shou" Shouyou blushed at the nickname "There are too many people out there" Hinata nodded, pouting.

Tobio smiled, pinching Shouyou's cheek "We can check again later this afternoon ok? Most people will probably be gone by then" Shouyou nodded, leaning against him. They saw Tanaka and Nishinoya throwing buckets of water and poor Asahi and Ennoshita. "Ah, I feel sorry for them..." Tanaka looked up waving at them before grinning, grabbing another bucket, running towards them.

Daichi saw what was going to happen "Tanaka don't you dare! There are other people around here!" Tanaka lowered his arms, right before the odd couple, walking back sulking. Shouyou's eyes were wide, gripping onto Kageyama's shirt. "That was close, thank you Daichi-san. Shou, are you ok?"

Shouyou nodded slowly "Y-yeah...t-thank you Daichi-san..." Daichi nodded "I will have a good talk with those two later. I will let Suga know as well" He nodded at them, leaving them alone as he walked over to Suga.

"Hey, are you sure you're ok? You're shaking" he rubbed Shouyou's arms, Shouyou buried his head in Tobio's chest. "Shh, it's ok, Tanaka-san doesn't know, so you can't blame him for being so playful" he felt Shouyou nod, patting his head "Lets eat something really yummy ok? School is paying anyway" He grinned, cupping Shouyou's face, placing a small kiss on his lips.

"WAH!? You two are together!? A-are you sure that's ok?" It was Asahi, he was dripping wet, staring at them with big eyes. "It was bound to happen, Asahi!" Nishinoya slapped him on the back, nodding. Kageyama and Hinata quickly left those two to get something to eat.

"Is it really that weird that we are?" Shouyou pouted "Well, I haven't officially asked you to be my boyfriend yet" Kageyama smiled, amused at Shouyou's facial expression. "Gah...I didn't realise!" he had his arms above his head, making a weird face. "Put your arms down, people are looking at you"

Shouyou looked around, quickly putting his arms down, embarrassed. "Seafood is the most expensive at this one or we could go for BBQ? You loved the seafood at the hotel, right?" Shouyou nodded "Seafood first then BBQ! I'm really hungry after last night"

Tobio chuckled, entering the restaurant, finding a seat at the far back he let Shouyou sit down first before sliding in next to him "Y-you're not going to sit there?" Shouyou pointed at the seat across him "You want me to?" He stood up only to have Shouyou pull him back down, pouting,

"You are way too cute, Shouyou" He kissed the redheads cheek, enjoying the way Shouyou's face turned red. He whispered in his ear "My adorable merman" he gently bit Shouyou's earlobe who squeaked, closing his eyes. Kageyama laughed, holding his hand up to order.

After they finished eating, they walked towards the beach "As long as we sit on the rocks you won't get wet, is that ok?" Shouyou was rubbing his stomach, feeling sleepy from all the food they ate. "I'm fine with that, I could take a nap there"

Tobio climbed up on the rocks, pulling Shouyou up easily. "Just lay your head on my lap if you're going to sleep" Shouyou lay down, laying his head on Tobio's lap "Just wake me up when it gets to dark or if you want to leave" Tobio hummed in reply leaning back on his hands.

 _Few hours later_

"Shou...babe, wake up...the sky is turning grey I think it's going to rain...Shou come on! I don't want to carry a merman into the hotel!" Shouyou groaned, slowly opening his eyes "Yama~ I was chasing a lobster" He pouted as Tobio snorted "You can continue chasing him when we're back at the hotel" Tobio stood up, pulling Shouyou on his feet, slowly walking down the rocks.

"Lets run ok?" Shouyou nodded, running as soon as Tobio started. They saw Suga and Daichi waiting for them at the entrance. "Thank god you made it on time! Coach Ukai talked with the people here and they said there's going to be a storm" Suga placed a hand on Shouyou's shoulder "Are you ok? Daichi told me what happened this morning" Shouyou nodded "I was a little scared but I'm completely fine now" He smiled.

Daichi nodded "I have told everyone to stay in the hotel, there's alot you can do here apparently, there is a huge game room, a gym, a pool and you can eat at the restaurant whenever you want, or stay in your room. It's all up to you" Tobio looked at Shouyou who rubbed his eyes "I think this little one wants to take a nap" Shouyou glared "Who are you calling little!?"

They all laughed except Shouyou, stomping over to the elevators. Suga turned to Kageyama "Thank you for being so accepting and loving towards him, even when finding out he's a merman..." Tobio looked down smiling "I'm thinking I have always liked him, I just refused to believe it, but I'm glad I told him"

Coach Ukai approached them "Have you told them yet Daichi?" Daichi nodded "Yes sir, everyone knows what they're supposed to do, I will keep an eye out on those two though" He pointed at Tanaka and Nishinoya "Leave those two to me, I will make a deal with them they can't refuse" He walked away laughing.

They arrived at their room, Shouyou immediatly walking to their bed and letting himself fall on it "Shou...atleast take your shoes off" He heard some mumbling and then it was quiet, he sighed, bending down to take Shouyou's shoes off, laying him down properly.

As he was about to stand up he was pulled down "Don't go, stay here...you're warm" Tobio smiled, laying down and wrapping his arms around the shorter boys waist. Shouyou snuggled against him, curling up a little. Tobio whispered "If I didn't know any better I would say you were a kitten" chuckling he kissed the top of Shouyou's head.

They slept through the whole evening and night. Tobio woke up, looking at the time, groaning he fell back on the sheets "Shouyou, we slept through...it's 7am" Shouyou stretched his arms, his back curving "Mmh best sleep ever!" Kageyama laughed "I'm surprised we were able to sleep with all that noise though, it seems the storm is still going on"

"That means we could play in the game room, or go to the gym, too bad it's too dangerous to even swim right now" He pouted looking at the window. Tobio wished he could do something for the boy, he pulled Shouyou close again, pecking his lips.

Shouyou smiled softly "You don't have to do anything, I just got a little spoiled when I got the taste of these waters here. I'm content to stay here with you" he kissed Tobio's chin "You really are so adorable" he squeezed Shouyou gently "Lets eat breakfast first before we're doing anything else"

Shouyou continued to hold onto Tobio even when he sat up straight, grabbing the phone to order roomservice, he caressed Shouyou's arm as he talked to the other person "Yes, thank you so much" he hung, turning back to look at Shouyou "Babe, I'm going over to Suga's room to ask him something ok? You stay here in case room service comes earlier" Shouyou whined but slowly let him go "Good boy, stay awake though" he patted his cheeks gently, kissing his forehead.

Hinata sat up straight as soon as Tobio walked out of the room, looking around sleepily. Slowly standing up he walked over to the window, jumping a little when he heard a loud bang outside, he tried to see where it came from but saw nothing.

Tobio came back 10 minutes later to find Shouyou sitting infront of the window with his head against it "Shou, is everything ok?" He heard him whine then Shouyou flopped on his back "Roomservice still isn't here and I'm hungry and bored~" Tobio covered his mouth laughing.

He stood over Shouyou, looking down at him "I'm sure they will come and bring in our food soon, hey, listen, I have talked to Suga to ask him if he could ask Coach Ukai to let us get the swimming pool for ourselves. Apparently there are no camera's there and no one can look inside unless they open the doors" Shouyou's eyes sparkled "If we get an ok from the staff then we're going, ok?"

Hinata nodded excitedly "Tobio, you're the best!" Tobio only smiled, looking up as he heard a knock on the door "That must be roomservice" he opened the door only to see Coach Ukai standing there. Shouyou sat up "Coach? Is there something wrong?" Ukai walked in shaking his head "Just came here to tell you that we're probably stuck in the hotel for the rest off the week, the storm is only getting worse so even the flights are cancelled"

"Aaw man, that sucks" Shouyou puffed his cheeks, Ukai nodded "I have called the school about this and if we're lucky we might get to pick another vacation destination next time!" Tobio raised his eyebrow "Not to be rude, sir. But why is the school suddenly so nice and giving us everything?" Ukai shrugged "Beats me, but I would take advantage of it!" He laughed, slapping Kageyama's back and walking out.

"I think coach is drunk..." Tobio nodded "I think I agree with that..." he sighed laying down on the bed "Yama~ I'm going to play in the tub..." Tobio looked at him, smiling "Alright, but when breakfast arrives I'm pulling you out" Shouyou stood up, saluting him "Yes sir!" He climbed on the bed to kiss Tobio then quickly rushed to the bathroom leaving the door open.

5 days have passed and the storm finally began to lay down. It was getting sunny and Hinata couldn't wait to spend the last 3 days outside. "I've been thinking about this whole soulmate stuff, Suga-san said he saved Daichi-san when they were younger and that is why have this bond, right?" Tobio nodded, leaning against the headboard "How come we have a bond then? Was it the moment I kissed you?" Tobio grumbled, combing his fingers through Hinata's hair

"I have no idea, Shou. But does it really matter? You're mine and I'm yours" He looked down at a smiling but blushing Shouyou "And loving you should be the only thing that matters" Shouyou made a weird sound and rolled around on the bed "Waaah it's still so weird hearing you say that~!"

Tobio rolled his eyes "Shut up, dumbass" Hinata sat up, looking at him "I can't believe I'm saying this but, I kind of missed that..." Tobio frowned "Me calling you a dumbass? I thought you hated that" Shouyou nodded "I still do, but now I know that you love me so it doesn't hurt" He grinned.

Before they knew it they all were back on the plane, waiting for it to take off. Shouyou nudged Kageyama "You're not going back to being mean once we're in Japan, right?" Tobio looked over at him, sighing softly "Ofcourse not, only on court and only when it's needed" Shouyou was satisfied with that answer, kissing Tobio's cheek as he got comfortable in his seat.

Hinata thought he would have to keep this to himself for the rest of his life, but during this vacation he grew closer to the three people who understood him like no one did. His boyfriend, Kageyama Tobio and his senpais and best friends, Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi.

Tobio never could've imagined he would fall in love with his rival and team mate, but this whole vacation changed him and he didn't regret it. He loved the redhead and he would do everything to protect the secret they both carried with them.


End file.
